Stay Young, Go Dancing
by xXThe.Black.Parade.Is.DeadXx
Summary: 1920's AU. Inspired by "Stay Young, Go Dancing" by Death Cab for Cutie. Wally wants to get his best friend to stop worrying about his detective work and cut loose for a while. Includes Birdflash, Snaibsel, Supermartian, some slight Bluepulse in part two, and others. Also, lots of outdated slang terms from the Jazz Age.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Part 1 of "Stay Young, Go Dancing," inspired by a song by the same title by Death Cab for Cutie.**

**There's a LOT of outdated slang terms in this, as well as Birdflash, Snaibsel, Bluepulse, Aquarocket, and Roy/Jade (Wonderland?), among others.**

* * *

**Stay Young, Go Dancing Part 1**

* * *

"I told you, Wally, I can't come!"

"Aww, c'mon, Dickie, it'll be the bee's knees! You might meet a gal, get her drunk, and… well, y'know…"

The ebony haired teen, Richard "Dick" Grayson, blushed, "Wally!"

His ginger friend, Wallace West, laughed at his best friend's reaction. "I'm only kidding! Really! But seriously, Dick, when was the last time you cut loose? When was the last time you went out-ski with a Sheba with long gams and had a good time? Seriously man, I bet there's some gal out there who's just like you… only, y'know, a gal… who would love to spend an evening with a fella like you."

"Wally, I have work to do." Dick said, "That's why I don't want to go 'out-ski' with a girl or you or anyone, at least not today. Maybe next week?"

"No way, Grayson. This is a one-time-only offer, because tonight my parents will be gone the entire night, my aunt and uncle are busy, and the next time I get the chance to go to a speakeasy will be in a few months. So, are you in or not?"

Dick sighed. Really, he felt like he could use the break. Being an intern at Gotham Central Police Department was tiring for the College Freshmen, especially since the last time he had a break was a few months ago. On the other hand, speakeasies were illegal, and if he was going to be a detective, he couldn't participate in any illegal activities.

Then there was the fact that he just couldn't say no to Wally. Lately, he's been feeling these strange feelings towards his best friend- feelings he knew weren't really right. Obviously, he hasn't told anyone outside of his friend Barbara, but he hated hiding it from people close to him. It felt like what he was doing was wrong.

"Well?" Wally asked.

Dick hadn't realized that he had zoned out. "Alright, fine, I'll go, but only if I can bring Barbara along. She'll bump me off if I don't take her along." Dick remembered the time he didn't take her to a Duke Ellington concert and shuddered.

"Swell!" Wally said, "You and Babs meet me over at Bambi's Jazz Club at eight sharp."

Dick nodded and bade farewell to his friend. He turned and walked in the direction towards Barbara's house, hoping that Wally didn't notice that he was blushing for a reason other than what he said just minutes ago.

* * *

Wally was elated at the fact that his best friend had said yes to go with him to the speakeasy… but he had to admit, he was a bit disappointed that he was bringing Barbara along. Lately, Wally had been having these feelings towards Dick that was normally reserved for a girl. He never once thought he'd ever be attracted to his best friend like that, but apparently he was.

When he got to his house, he saw his friends Roy, Conner, and Kaldur, as well as his cousin Bart and Dick's little brothers, Timothy and Jason. He could hear the record player from where he stood a few feet away from the house playing a Duke Ellington tune.

"So, is Dick coming?" Roy asked.

"It took a bit of convincin', but he'll be there!" Wally said.

"Swell! If you ask me, the guy needs to get out a little more. He's always so busy with his detective work."

"And how!" Bart said, "The guy's a real owl, but that's only because old man Gordon's got him working himself to the bone."

"He's brining Barbara along, too." Wally said.

"Can't blame the guy." Jason said, "Last time he didn't bring Babs with him to somewhere fun, she nearly shoved a shiv up his-"

Conner put a hand over the teen's mouth. "You get the idea."

Kaldur chuckled. The younger simply growled at him.

"Now this speakeasy, it is not-"

"Don't worry about it, Kal. It ain't a racist joint. I did my research." Wally replied.

"Whoa, hold up. Wallace West did his research?" Tim asked, "That has to be a load of bushwa."

"Quiet, you." Wally said.

* * *

The gang met up with Dick and Barbara outside of Bambi's Jazz Club as eight sharp. Bambi's was a front for a speakeasy that was set up beneath the club. The owner of the club had set up the speakeasy for a friend of hers under one condition- she was paid monthly, and she would supply them the space and liquor for the speakeasy. The speakeasy operated at the same time as the club, so nobody would ever think to ask about the extra noise.

There was a vocalist, a woman with long blonde hair, sang the Bessie smith song "St. Louis Blues" with a deep and impressive voice. She wasn't Bessie, but she sure came close.

"Man, look at that skirt." Roy said, "It only I were older."

"There are some pretty cute girls here. Look at those smarties over there." Jason said.

Across the room stood a group of flappers and some other guy. One had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and tan skin in an emerald dress. Another had black hair and blue eyes and wore a cute black dress. The third was a redhead with auburn eyes and a white and red dress. The fourth had dark skin and short, somewhat spiked black hair and a blue and black dress. The fifth had black hair and tan skin, and like the blonde, wore a green dress, but it was shorter with lighter green accents. The sixth was another blonde with a black and gold dress and silver bracelets on each wrist. The only guy there was tan with black hair wearing a black and blue suit.

"C'mon, let's go talk to 'em." Roy said, "We might just get lucky tonight."

As the group came closer to the flappers and the other guy, they were able to hear the conversation they were having.

"So, I said to the guy, 'Beat it, bimbo, 'cuz I ain't in the mood to deal with yet another Reuben.' And he says-"

The girl who was talking stopped when the boys and Barbara were in front of them. The blonde smiles slightly, "Well, who do we have here?"

"We kinda just saw you gals over here and we wanted to introduce ourselves." Roy said, "The name's Roy Harper. This is Wallace West, Wally for short. The kid next to him is Bart Allen, his cousin. The blonde one is Kaldur'ahm, but you can call him Kaldur. The really tall, muscular guy in the back is Connor Kent. This is Richard Grayson, Dick for short, and his two younger brothers Jason Todd and Timothy Drake, Tim for short. And this little lady here is Barbara Gordon."

The tanned girl with the long blonde hair, who was most likely the leader of the pack, said, "I'm Artemis Crock. This is Zatanna Zatara, M'gann M'orzz, Raquel Irvin, my sister Jade Nguyen, Cassie Sandsmark, and this guy here is Jaime Reyes."

"Any of you wanna dance?" Roy asked.

"Oh, ab-so-lute-ly." Jade said.

Roy smiled and took Jade's hand. He led her to the dance floor.

"Maybe you'd like to dance, M'gann?" Conner asked. M'gann nodded happily.

Tim and Cassie and Rocket and Kaldur soon joined them on the dance floor. The only ones left were Jaime, Bart, Artemis, Zatanna, Barbara, Jason, Wally, and Dick.

"So, Dick…" Zatanna said, "What are you, a detective or something?"

"Actually, I am… well, in training." Dick replied.

"Interesting." Artemis said, "Dickie's a Dick."

"In training." Dick repeated.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to convince the guy to take the night off!" Wally said, "He's so busy running errands for old man Gordon- no offence Babs- that he hasn't had a chance to get hot for a while!"

"Get hot! Get hot!" Zatanna said jokingly, "Y'know, I bet you're a real Oliver Twist on the floor."

"Not just on the floor~." Jason said. Barbara smacked him on the back of the head.

"Pipe down!" Barbara said, "Okay, I'll take him to the dance floor. You guys just carry on."

"See ya later, Babs." Bart said.

Jaime walked over to Bart, "You wanna get a brew-ski, hermano?"

"Eh, I'm not really one-ski for brew-skis." Bart replied.

"Ah, okay. Neither am I… I just ask 'em anyway to start a conversation, ese."

"Well, you got my attention."

Bart and Jaime leave the others behind and head over to a table.

"So…" Zatanna asked Dick, "You wanna dance?"

"Uhm… sure." Dick said.

Wally glared unnoticeably at Zatanna as she led Dick to the dance floor. Really, he shouldn't have been feeling this way, but he couldn't help it.

"So, you want a drink?" Artemis asked the ginger. Wally nodded.

Artemis and Wally took a seat at the bar. Artemis ordered a few drinks before giving Wally a look.

"What's eating you?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Wally said.

"Wallace, don't you dare futz around with me. Do I look like a dumb Dora?"

"No, no, you don't."

"Then spill. C'mon, I happen to be a great listener."

Wally sighed. _What do I have to lose?_

"Promise you won't freak out, okay?" Wally said.

"I promise." Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, um… I kinda have these feelings for, um… see, I kinda like my… uh…"

"Well?"

"I'm a three-letter man. Y'know, a fag…"

"Oh… oh! I think I see what's up." Artemis said, "Well, Wally, you happen to be among friends."

"What are you- oh, are you-"

"Yep. Only, y'know, not a man. And I ain't the only one. I know for a fact that Jaime's one, too. Something tells me he's into your cousin, Bart."

"You think so?" Wally asked.

"Oh, ab-so-lute-ly, pos-i-tive-ly." Artemis said, "Now, you were saying that you like-liked someone… who is he?"

"My… my best friend Dick." Wally said, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Dickie?! Well, I don't need to be a detective to know that he ain't straight." Artemis said.

"What makes you say that?" Wally asked.

"Hey, I ain't straight, so I think I can tell if someone else ain't. I'm correct about ninety-five percent of the time."

"And the other five percent?"

"Eh."

Wally nodded. "So, um… out of curiosity…"

"Zatanna." Artemis said, already knowing what Wally was going to ask.

"The gal Dick's dancin' with right now?" Wally asked.

"The same."

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Zatanna and Dick were currently dancing a jazz waltz to the vocalist's song- _Why hasn't it ended yet?- _as they spoke.

"Zatanna, I kinda have to tell you something… it's really important." Dick said.

"Yes?" Zatanna said.

"Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you're a really nice girl, and-"

"Go on, Dick. It's not like I'm going to hate you for what you're about to say."

"Um, I'm kinda… I'm a… I'm… man, this is harder than I thought it'd be…"

"C'mon, fella, I ain't got all day."

"I'm a fag." Dick finally said.

Zatanna gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, why didn't you just say so? Look, Dickie, I know exactly what you're going through. See, I kinda have this crush on Artemis…"

"You mean the blonde Wally's drinkin' with?"

"The same. So, who are you stuck on, goldie?"

Dick gave a slight glare at his new nickname, but it didn't last long. "Um… Wally…"

"Oh… well, now, this is a bit of a pickle, ain't it?" Zatanna said, "But, I do think I have the solution."

"And that is?" Dick asked.

Zatanna replied, "Now, I say that we leave the dance floor and go over to Wally and Artemis at the bar. You ask to speak to Artemis, see if she's like us, and oh-so-casually drop the hint that I like her. Meanwhile, I'll talk to Wally, and do the same for you."

"Ah, okay. I think I see what you're thinking." Dick said.

"Now you're on the trolley!" Zatanna said.

"But what if neither on is who we think?"

"Then don't drop the hint. It's as simple as that."

Dick nodded, "Shall we?"

"Pos-i-lute-ly." Zatanna said.

The two stopped dancing and walked over to Artemis and Wally.

"Hey, Dickie!" Artemis said, "Zatanna, you were right, he's a real Oliver Twist."

"And how!" Zatanna giggled, "I had a hard time keepin' up. But I was wondering if I could talk to Wally for a bit."

Wally glanced back at Artemis before nodding. "Sure."

Zatanna led the ginger away from the bar and to one of the booths. Dick sat on the stool Wally occupied just seconds before.

"So, Artemis… how long have you and Zatanna known each other?" Dick asked.

"A couple years, give or take." Artemis said, "We've become quite the pair, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Seems to me that you two are the best of friends."

"Y-yeah…"

Dick noticed a faint blush on her cheeks- the same kind he gets when he even thinks about Wally.

"Artemis… just so you know… Zatanna likes you."

"Well, I know that, Oliver Twist." Artemis said.

"No… I mean she _likes _you. As in she's _stuck on_ you." Dick said. Dick was never good with subtle hints, at least when it came to love, but he hoped that his assumption was correct.

Artemis's blush grew deeper.

"Artemis, I'm the type of guy that doesn't like to beat around the bush… at least when it has anything to do with a friend. And yes, I consider Zatanna a friend, even if we've only known each other for about twenty minutes, give or take. I'm guessing that, by the way you're blushing your ass off, you feel the same way. In fact, I'm about ninety-eight percent positive. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry… please don't take that out on her."

"How did you know?" Artemis asked.

"Hey, I'm a detective, even if I don't have my degree just yet."

Artemis smiled. "Well, I do feel the same way, Dick, I really do. It's a shame people won't really think it's right."

"Since when does love have to be right or wrong? Really though, these people don't know from nothin'. I say you ignore them." Dick said with a comforting smile.

"Alright, Grayson. Do me a favor, though, will ya?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Zatanna. I wanna tell her, okay?"

"Alright. Go for it, Artie."

Meanwhile, at the booths, Wally and Zatanna were talking.

"So, you and Dick seem kinda close." Zatanna said.

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were little." Wally said.

"Aww, childhood friends. Ain't that sweet?"

"Uhm… I guess?"

"So, what kind of relationship do you two have?"

"Well, we're best buds. We tell each other everything." Wally said.

"So, you're okay with that?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh, yeah! Everything's Jake!" Wally lied.

Zatanna gave him a skeptical look, "That's applesauce and you know it. Look, Dickie and I, we had a nice long chat… he's lookin' for someone to give him the screaming meemies, and the good kind, if you know what I mean."

"So, he asked you out?" Wally asked.

"Walls, you're all wet. I think I'll give you a second to figure it out."

In reality, Wally knew quite well what Zatanna was saying. He just needed a second to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

"Okay, Zatanna… I know what you're talking about." Wally said, "But please don't say anything to him. I want to tell him myself."

"Attaboy!"

* * *

**A/N: Not all terms will be shown, since some have the same meaning as today.**

**1920's slang terms glossary:**

**-ski: A common suffix that could be added to almost any word (along with the suffix -avous). There was just one rule for this: if the suffix was used in a question, the question must be answered with the same suffix.**

**Sheba: A woman with sex appeal.**

**Gams: Legs**

**Speakeasy: An illegal club.**

**Bump Off: Kill someone. **

**Owl: A "Nite-Owl," as in someone that stays out late (not the hero from Watchmen... but he's still pretty cool)**

**Shiv: knife**

**Dick: A detective. Think of Dick Tracey. (When I saw this on the Jazz Age dictionary, I fangirled so hard my cat bolted. So, when Artemis refers to Dick as a Dick, it's because he's a detective [in training].)**

**"Bushwa": "Bull shit."**

**Skirt: Sexy lady (still in use today, but nowhere near as much.)**

**Smarties: A cute flapper (not the candy)**

**Flapper: Rebelious teenage girls that wore short skirts and cut their hair really short. Not quite slutty, but almost. (I know, just about every girl on the team has long hair, with the exception on M'gann and Raquel, but I don't like changing the appearance of a character.)**

**Bimbo: Tough guy (the meaning has changed since then to a ditzy blonde)**

**Reuben: A rube.**

**Ab-so-lute-ly, Pos-i-tive-ly, and Pos-i-lute-ly: All three are a way of saying affirmative.**

**Get hot! Get hot!: Encouragement for a hot dancer (a.k.a. a stripper. Zatanna, of course, uses this term jokingly.)**

**Oliver Twist: A skilled dancer.**

**Futz: Fuck**

**Dumb Dora: a really dumb girl.**

**Three-letter man: a homosexual.**

**Fag: homosexual. "Gay" was not the term used back then to say someone was homosexual.**

**"Now you're on the trolley!": "Now you've got it!"**

**Screaming meemies: The shakes.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Part 2!**

* * *

**Stay Young, Go Dancing (Part 2)**

Most of the group had reassembled at the booths, with the exception of Jaime and Bart. Nobody knew where they were, but they were sure they were fine.

"Cash or check? Or, is the bank closed?" Roy asked Jade. Jade just kissed him passionately.

God, Dick just wished Wally would kiss him like that.

Unfortunately, Zatanna told him nothing. To Dick, this meant that Wally must've not shown any feelings for him, and would likely never go out with the ginger.

He hadn't told Zatanna that Artemis loved her, just like he was asked. He respected people's wishes- it was just the kind of person he was. So, he'd understand if Wally didn't feel the same way. He'd just have to live with his fantasies.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the raven-haired teen, Wally was having similar thoughts. Right now, Wally was tempted to kiss him right then and there. Wally wanted to hold him close, to be with him. He was going to tell him tonight, even if it killed him. He had already told Zatanna that he'd do it, and Wallace West wasn't a liar.

"I gotta get going, guys." Dick said, "Bruce will bump me off if I'm not back soon."

"I gotta go, too." Wally said, "I should probably take Bart home. Has anyone seen him?"

Okay, Wallace West was a bit of a liar, but as they say, all's fair in love and war.

"Nope, sorry, Wally." Artemis said.

"Maybe they're outside." Zatanna suggested, "The jazz club up above has a beautiful courtyard. Maybe they took a walk."

"Alright, we'll check there. C'mon, Tim, Jay, we're going." Dick said.

"About time. I was getting tired of seeing Timmy and Blondie neck over there." Jason said.

"Bye, Tim. See you next week." Cassie said, giving him another kiss on the lips.

"Bye, Cass." Tim said.

Dick gave Artemis a knowing look that seemed to say _good luck._ Artemis nodded.

As Dick, Wally, Barbara, Jason, and Tim walked out of the speakeasy, Dick looked at his little brother. "So, you got a date with Cassie? That's great! My baby brother's coming out of his shell!"

Tim blushed. This caused Jason to snicker.

The group walked over to the courtyard. Zatanna was right, it was beautiful.

"Bart?" Wally called out, "Bart, where are you?"

As Wally expected, there was no answer.

"Uh, Wally? I think I've found Bart." Dick said, motioning to one of the green houses in the courtyard.

Sure enough, there was Bart and Jaime, in the middle of a make-out session, in the green house. Artemis was right on the money about Jaime being attracter to Bart- but it seemed that Bart felt the same way, even if he only knew him for a very short while.

This seemed to give Wally some hope. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be lucky enough to get Dick to be his.

The two broke the kiss to breathe, not noticing right away that Dick and Wally were there. Then after a good minute or so, Jaime finally noticed, and motioned towards them. Bart turned around and let out a very comical squeak.

"Wally! Hey, cuz! Um, l-look, I can ex-explain." Bart stammered.

Wally smiled at Bart, "You don't have to explain a thing to me, Bart. It's your life to live, kiddo."

To this, Bart smiles widely.

"But this doesn't mean that Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris won't kill me if you don't get home. Tell your boyfriend that you'll be seeing him soon, okay? I'd like to live to see my twenty-second birthday."

Bart nodded, "Jaime, maybe we could catch a talkie later this week?"

Jaime smiled, "Sure thing, Bart. See you later."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the speakeasy, Artemis walked over to Zatanna. This was the moment she was going to tell Zatanna how she felt about her. She was going to do what she told Dick she'd do, because, now that she knows Zatanna likes her, she wanted to let her know she felt the same way.

"Hey, Zee, could I talk to you for a second… in private?" Artemis asked her.

"Sure." Zatanna said with a sweet smile. From the outside, she seemed calm and cool, but inside, her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest.

Once they were out of earshot, Artemis said, "Now, I had a nice long chat with Dickie. He and I, we talked about love. He said to me that there's no such thing as right or wrong in love. So, I just wanted to tell you… to tell you…"

"Yes?" Zatanna asked.

One could only imagine her surprise when Artemis kissed her on the lips. Zatanna had completely froze, but recovered quickly.

God, she had been waiting so long for this moment.

Artemis smiled slightly into the kiss. To think, had she not had that talk with Dick, she wouldn't have known that Zatanna loved her, and wouldn't have made a move.

The two finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Zee, for taking so long to do this, but I was afraid of getting the icy mitt." Artemis said.

"It was worth the wait." Zatanna said, "Now, I hope Wally got up the courage to ask Dick out."

"How did you know that-"

"Remember that chat I had with Wally? I had to drop the hint that Dickie was stuck on him. He said he wanted to be the one to tell him." Zatanna said, winking, "Dick ain't expecting it."

"Let's hope Wally really sweeps goldie off his feet." Artemis said, "The guy's bright, but when it comes to love he's a real sap."

The two share a laugh before they kiss again.

* * *

After they dropped Barbara, Jason, and Tim off at their respective homes, Dick, Wally, and Bart made their way to Bart's home to drop him off. Dick decided to come along because, really, he didn't have to be home, nor was he expected to be home, until about ten. Wally, on the inside, had cheered, happy to know that he'd have the chance to talk to Dick and actually tell him how he felt.

Once Bart walked into his house, Wally turned to Dick. "Dick, I kinda wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Dick said.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Bart was watching them from the window.

"Promise me you won't hate me for this." Wally said.

"Wally, I could never- mmph!"

Wally's lips had collided with his own, surprising the detective-in-training. Dick's arms found their way around Wally's neck, while Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist. Oh, he had been waiting so long for this moment. Wally West was finally kissing him, and it felt so good.

It was a shame that mammals had to breath.

The two reluctantly broke their kiss. The two of them remained in their embrace, catching their breath.

"What took you so long?" Dick asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get up the courage to ask the guy you've loved for such a long time to be your boyfriend?" Wally laughed.

"Yeah, I do, actually. But it seems you're way better at it that I am." The ebony answered. He rested his head on the ginger's shoulder and sighed contently. Man, was he glad he accepted Wally's invitation to that speakeasy.

"I love you, Wally." Dick said.

"I love you, too, Dick." Wally said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

Suddenly, the sound of a blues tune is in the air. Wally looks in the direction of the house, seeing Bart with the record player out. Wally was this close to yelling at him when the brunette mouthed, 'Ask him to dance, West!'

Wally, now understanding what Bart was trying to do, smiled at his cousin gratefully.

"May I have this dance?" Wally asked.

Dick smiled, taking the hand Wally had offered him.

The two were soon dancing to the music, with Bart smiling in the background. The brunette made a mental note to tell Jaime about this later.

Dick and Wally kissed once again.

"_Dick."_

"We should go to that speakeasy more often." Dick said.

"I agree." Wally said.

"_Dick!"_

"So, how about-"

"_DICK!"_

* * *

Dick woke to the shrill sound of his alarm clock, which, for some reason, he didn't even hear. Wally, his boyfriend, had shaken him awake. Dick had to check the calendar to see what year it was.

It was 2016, not 1925

"Dude, you had me worried for a second there. For a second there, I thought that you weren't going to wake up." Wally said, relief evident in his voice.

"Yeah... sorry." Dick said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "I just had this amazing dream."

"Well, that's great." Wally said, kissing Dick, "At least it wasn't yet another nightmare."

"Yeah." Dick smiled. The dream was a nice change to the nightmarish pattern of their nights.

That's when he thought of it. Dick's smile grew wider.

"Wally… why don't I skip patrol for the night and we go dancing?" Dick asked, "I'm sure I can get Tim and Barbara to substitute for me."

Wally smiled. His boyfriend had been way too busy with the team lately, and really, he could use the break.

"Why not? I mean, we're young, there haven't really been any pressing issues to worry about recently, and you really could use the break." Wally said.

Dick kissed Wally again. "Great! I'll call up Tim!"

Wally smiled as Dick ran out of the room to call his little brother. Now, though, the redhead was wondering what brought up Dick's sudden date plan. He figured that it just had something to do with the dream…

…But the ginger sure wasn't going to complain.

* * *

**A/N: Glossary of 1920's Terms:**

**Cash or check: Do you kiss now or later?**

**Bank's Closed: No kissing**

**Neck: Kissing passionatly**

**Talkie: A 1920's term for motion picture**

**Icy Mitt: Rejection**

**I bet none of you were expecting this to be a dream. ;P In the words of Bugs Bunny, "Ain't I a stinker?"**


End file.
